I Used to Be Popular, Now I am a Loser
by Ironwood811
Summary: Justin has everything. The fame, the girls, and the looks, but when he was a freshman, he went to high school with Alejandro. He left the school because Alejandro was getting everything, and Justin became a nobody. Now, 2 years later, Justin has everything, but its all gone when Alejandro decides to transfer to Justin's new school. Now Justin's a loser again. How will he fare?


Justin had it all. He had the looks, fame, and, the most important, girls. Guys were jealous of him, girls wanted to be with him, and teachers gave him anything he wanted. Justin lived life with ease. Justin **had** it all.

* * *

It 9:37 in the morning, and Justin just got into school for his first day as a junior. He was over an hour late for school. The hallways were empty and silent. You could hear a pin drop. Justin had confidence that he wouldn't have to go to detention for being late because he'll just swoon the teacher.

As he was walking down the hall, Justin pulled out his classes list. His first class was History. History was on the second floor, with Ms. Blackwell teaching it. When Justin got to the stairs, he became worried. Usually, the girls would carry him up the stairs, including his mom when he was home, but there were no girls around, so Justin had to walk his own two feet up the stairs. When Justin finished going up the stairs, he realized it was really easy. Maybe he should do more things by himself, like brushing his teeth, put on his clothes, and even put on his makeup.

When Justin got to History class, he opened the door with confidence. "Hello ladies!" Justin says while flexing his muscles in front of the class.

Heather opens her mouth wide open in awe. "I want you!"

Katie stood up, looking irritated. "He's mine Heather!"

DJ was dumbfounded by Katie's quote. "Katie! We're dating!"

"I can't help myself." Katie innocently says.

"I will crush you two scrawny girls, so I can get my hands on him." Eva inquires, with hearts in her eyes. Most people were shocked that the tough girl had such affection for the beautiful looking man. Eva noticed. "What? A girl has feelings. I'm a girl."

"Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me and my beautiful pecs to go around." Justin says while flexing his muscles, again.

The teacher turns around from the chalkboard, with an angry expression on **his** face. It wasn't Ms. Blackwell, but Mr. Slinder, a new teacher. "Mr. Lander! First, you come to my class over thirty minutes late, and then you flirt with the girls, disrupting my class! You have detention!"

A series of 'Ooh's were heard from the majority of the boys. Justin was still confident, though, knowing that his looks could persuade the teacher. All of a sudden, Justin takes off his shirt and gives a huge, and bright smile. "Do I still have detention now?"

Mr. Slinder stands there, heart struck. You see the new teacher's bottom lip quiver up and down. "N-n-no Detent-t-tion for y-y-you"

Justin gives a smirk that swoons the girls, but the guys can tell its an evil smirk "I thought you'd say that."

"Yeah, and while your at it, if you keep your shirt off for the rest of class, I'll give you a perfect grade on your essay." Mr Slinder adds.

"What essay?" Justin questions.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here on time. Oh well, I guess you don't to do it." Mr Slinder unfairly states.

"What!" Duncan blurted out. After Duncan takes a second to calm himself down, he continues, saying, "Mr. Slinder, your a married man, and you swooned over the same sex as yourself. This is bulls**t! If he didn't have his looks, he would have had detention, and he would have had to do the essay!"

"Mr. Praxton! I will not have outrages like that in my classroom! You have detention for the whole week!" the teacher shouts.

Duncan hovers in front of himself to Geoff and whispers, "The is bulls**t!"

"I totally agree, bro." Geoff responds in a whisper form.

"Something you'd like to share boys?" the teacher asks.

"Um, no Mr. Slinder, bro" Geoff advises.

"Well, Justin, here is your History textbook. Can you please sit down. Your seat is next to Heather and Duncan." Mr. Slinder notifies Justin.

"Yeah!" Heather squeals.

"Oh Yippee!" Duncan sarcastically says.

Noah raises his eyes from his book. "I thought sarcasm was my thing."

"Now students, if we can continue in our textbooks on page 12." Mr. Slinder instructs.

When Mr. Slinder finished instructing the students, the bell rang.

"Well, I guess we will continue page 12 tomorrow." Mr. Slinder sadly says.

As Justin was walking in the hallway, a ton of girls ran up to him.

"Oh my god Justin. You look so hot!" Anne Maria shouts out.

"I just want to kiss you!" Beth yells.

"He only dates hot girls, like me!" Dakota states.

"I want to date Jason!" Lindsay says as she wrongly says his name wrong.

"Can I marry you!" Owen loudly asks. As he said this, all the girls and Justin awkwardly stared at the lovable oaf. "What?"

"Like I told the girls in my last class, there's enough of me to go around." Justin states with a big smile.

All the girls, and Owen scream, "I love you!"

The second bell rings, which means its time to go to Study Hall for Justin.

When Justin goes to Study Hall, all he sees are the geeks and losers. Some people in Study Hall are Cameron, Sadie, Zoey, Staci, Ezekiel, Cody, Sam, Harold, Brick, and more. Justin thinks to himself, wondering why he was in a period with none of the cool kids. After trying to find a seat, Justin decides to sit by the two people who seem normal to him.

So, Justin sits next to Zoey and Sadie. "Hi ladies." Justin Blandly says, with no effort to impress. It still impresses the girls, though. Sadie is sweating a lot, and Zoey fainted. Justin just sits there looking bored, since he doesn't have anything to do, and no cool people to talk to. So, Justin decides to take a nap. Before he took a nap, Justin informed Sadie, the one normal who is still conscious, to wake him up when the period ends.

Time has been flying while Justin takes a nap. While Justin is still sleeping, the librarian zooms in the room to watch the teenagers.

"Sorry I was late, I had a meeting with Mr. McLean, the principal." the librarian, who's name was Blaineley, said.

While looking around, Blaineley spots a sleeping boy. Sadie was too into her book to notice Blaineley coming by, and Zoey didn't know to wake Justin because she was unconscious when Justin gave orders to Sadie.

"Wake up mister! No sleeping in the library!" Blaineley yells in a whispering tone.

"What, huh, what?" Justin says as he gets up.

"Oh my, your gorgeous! You're screwed up hair from sleeping is a sexy feature to go with that body of yours. You can do whatever you want to do." Blaineley states as she swoons over Justin.

"Sweet!" Justin says to the library. Justin, then, pauses to think, then screams, "My hair is screwed up! Oh my God, I have to fix it now!"

Justin takes out his signature mirror, and fixes it with a comb. "There, much better." Justin says, relieved.

As the bell rings, Justin runs out the door, trying to get away from the geeks and losers as fast as he can.

It is lunchtime now, so Justin goes to the cafeteria.

As Justin comes into view, Tyler stands up with a football, and says, "Hey Justin, catch!" Tyler throws the ball very bad, but Justin catches it at his toes.

"Nice throw!" Justin lies, "Here, catch!" Justin perfectly throws the ball at Tyler's face. Tyler, doesn't catch it though, hitting Tyler in the eye, and making him fall down.

"I'm alright!" Tyler exclaims as he jumps up with a black eye.

After throwing the ball, Justin sits down at the cool table, sitting next to Heather, and Bridgette. Other people at the cool kid table were DJ, Katie, Geoff, Tyler, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Lindsay, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Lightning. Most of the girls, excluding Leshawna and Gwen, were swooning over Justin. Geoff was talking to DJ, Trent, Tyler, and Lightning, asking if Duncan can join the cool table, and if they could kick out Leshawna or Heather. Gwen and Leshawna were talking about Trent. All lunch was interrupted, though, when Principal McLean, and Vice Principal Hatchet came to the cafeteria for an announcement.

"Everyone shut up! Principal McLean would like to speak!" Mr. Hatchet yelled.

Everyone became silent. "Thank you Cle. As you know, our school is very big, but its about to get bigger. We have a knew competitor, I mean student. He is coming from Frostman High School, and he is a junior." Chris paused.

Justin used to go to Frostman High School when he was a freshman, he transferred to McLean Academy going into sophomore year. The reason Justin left was because of a certain someone.

Chris continued, "He is a Latin guy, with charm. He has a little bit of a beard, and loves the ladies." Chris paused again.

'Could it be?' Justin thought. The reason he left Frostman, may be the person coming to his new high school. Was this the person that was actually more beautiful and appealing to the ladies than I was?

Chris finished, "Juniors, please welcome another junior, Alejandro Burromuerto!"

Justin stood up with a shocked look on his face. He didn't know what to do. He knows that this person could steal everything from him. Should he scream, yell, or should he try to be as positive as can be.

Alejandro walks up to Justin, "Hola my former classmate and friend. Well, not former anymore."

Justin gives a sigh of relief. Maybe we could be the two hot guys that people fall for. Maybe we could be friends.

As Alejandro walked passed Justin, he quickly whispered in his ears, "Watch your back because your going down a**hole!"

Justin almost crapped in his pants when he heard that last part. Is their past rivalry going to start up again. Justin decided to forget about that and move back to the cool table. Sadly, to his dismay, Alejandro is now in his seat with all the girls, including Leshawna and Gwen.

"Where do I sit girls?" Justin asks.

"Um, well we don't have a seat for you anymore, so how about you sit at that table." Heather said as she pointed at the loser table consisting of Sadie, Zoey, Mike, Beth, and the rest of the outcasts.

"But," Justin started to say as he took off his shirt, "don't you want to sit by this?"

"Actually, I'd rather sit by that!" Bridgette blurts out while pointing to Alejandro.

Justin looks at Alejandro and notices that he has his shirt off, too. Justin gives up, kind of, "I will be the dreamy one to the girls again. You watch Alejandro!"

Alejandro laughs at him. The girls want to follow him because he's hot, and the guys want to be like him so they, too, laugh.

While everyone was laughing at him, Justin moved over to the outcast table.

"Oh my God, its Justhin! Friendthip Bracelet!" Beth exclaims.

Justin looks over to two other girls. One is Zoey, who fainted again, and the other is Sadie, who, surprisingly, wasn't sweating.

Sadie decided to say some words of encouragement to Justin, "Don't worry, Katie was always with me, and I thought that I was living the life, but after her and DJ hooked up, she stopped talking to me. She became cool, and I was still lame. I thought I'd never find a friend again, but I gave these guys a chance, and now, I realize that they are better than Katie. They will never leave my side, and they care for my needs."

Justin thought about it for a while, before saying, "Maybe your right," This made the outcasts have smiles on their face, "but this isn't the life for me. I'm not a loser like you guys."

This made the outcasts feel like big zero's, and Justin saw that, and felt bad, "But, I'm stuck here, so I guess I'll learn to adapt." Most of the outcasts were still to hurt by being called losers to talk, but Sadie decided to speak up, saying, "Welcome to our little family." She can in to hug Justin, and he, surprisingly, accepted the hug.

'Maybe this could work out' Justin thought.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This will have anywhere from 2-4 more chapters. Please review me if you have any constructive criticism because I love to improve my writing. **

**-Ironwood811**


End file.
